disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Olympian Gods
The Olympian Gods are the rulers of the world of Hercules. They are divine immortals who control the forces of nature. They are related to the older Titans, their ancestors and chief enemies. There are now twelve major gods who rule over the universe, the Olympians, all of whom are under the absolute rule of Zeus, god of the sky. They reside high above on Mount Olympus where they discuss affairs related to the mortal world or matters regarding monsters or disorders in nature. History Olympian Gods This list consists of gods who only have any significant role in the Animated Series. *'Apollo': God of the Sun, music, prophecy and twin brother of Artemis. *'Ares': God of war, brother of Athena, and founder of Sparta. *'Artemis': Goddess of the Moon, hunting and wildlife, twin sister of Apollo. *'Athena': Goddess of wisdom, sister of Ares, and founder of Athens. *'Aphrodite': Goddess of love, and beauty. *Bacchus: God of wine and celebrations. *'Demeter': The Goddess of earth, harvest, fruits, flowers and elder sister to Zeus and Hades. *'Hades: '''God of underworld *'Hephaestus: God of the fire,forge and fiancee of Aphrodite. *[[Hera|'''Hera]]: Queen of the Gods, Goddess of marriage and womanhood *[[Hermes|'Hermes']]: Messager of the Gods *'Hestia': Goddess of the hearth and family. *'Poseidon': God of the seas and brother of Zeus. *'Zeus': King of the Greek Gods, and god of sky Minor Gods *'Amphitrite': Goddess of the Sea and wife of Poseidon *'Aurora (Mentioned) ': Goddess of the Dawn. She never appeared physically in the series but was mentioned in Hercules and the Jilt Trip. *'Boreas': God of winds *'Cupid': God of passion whose duty is to make others fall in love. *'Fates': The immortals with the power of prophecy, who weave the tapestry of fate and history of gods and mortals. *FatesIris: Goddess of Rainbow. She never physically appeared in the series but was mentioned in a song in Hercules and the Kids. *'Morpheus': God of sleep. *'Muses': Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes. *'Nike (mentioned)': Goddess of Victory. She never appeared in the series but mentioned in Hercules and the Poseidon Cup Adventure *'Persephone': Goddess of spring and daughter of Demeter. *'Phantasos': God of nightmares, brother of Morpheus *'Trivia': God of trivia. *'Triton': God and messenger of the Sea and son of Poseidon List of Olympian Demigods *'Hecate': Demigoddess of Witchcraft. *'Nemesis': Demigoddess of Vengeance. *'Fear and Terror': Sons of Ares. *[[Otus|'Otus']]: Aquatic Demigod and son of Poseidon. *'Hercules': Son of Zeus. Main hero in'' Hercules and the series. *'Megara': Princess of the Gods. Physical Appearance The Olympian gods are human in appearance with above average height and an aura of divinity emitting from thier body, they possess a wide range skin and hair color. Powers & Abilities The Olympians Gods are very powerful beings ,whcih possess abilities such as :Immortality: s'uperhuman strength , s'''hape-shifting , teleportation : omnipresence Gods also possess energy base abilities such magic abilities ans energy Projection : Gallery Olympian Gods' Gallery Category:Gods Category:Hercules characters Category:hercules Category:Royalty Category:Immortal Category:Magic Users Category:Character groups Category:Groups